rickimortyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pilot
28 lipca 2017 |reżyseria = Dan Harmon Justin Roiland |scenariusz = Justin Roiland |następny odcinek = Inteligentny pies }}„'Pilot'” – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „''Rick i Morty”. Amerykańska premiera miała miejsce 2 grudnia 2013 roku na kanale Adult Swim, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 27 sierpnia 2016 roku na platformie Netflix oraz 28 lipca 2017 roku na kanale Comedy Central. Opis Rick zabiera Morty’ego w podróż do innego wymiaru, aby znaleźć nasiona „megadrzew”, a Jerry i Beth spierają się o wpływ, jaki Rick wywiera na ich syna. Streszczenie thumb|left|[[Rick wyjawia Morty'emu swój plan.]] W środku nocy, wyraźnie pijany Rick wpada do pokoju Morty'ego, budzi go i mówi mu, że ma dla niego „niespodziankę”, którą musi zobaczyć. Chwilę później, prowadząc swój nowo zbudowany statek, Rick tłumaczy wnukowi, że stworzył bombę neutronową, którą ma zamiar zrzucić, by dać Ziemi „całkiem nowy początek”. W tym celu chce zniszczyć ludzkość, żeby zacząć wszystko od początku z Mortym i Jessiką, dziewczyną, w której chłopak jest zauroczony, jako nowymi „Adamem i Ewą”. Słysząc plany swojego dziadka, Morty próbuje przejąć panowanie nad sytuacją i przejąć kontrolę nad statkiem. W końcu Rick decyduje się wylądować, a gdy to robi mówi Morty'emu, że to wszystko było tylko testem na asertywność. Gdy naukowiec mdleje, głos w statku informuje, że bomba została uzbrojona. thumb|[[Jerry kłóci się z Rickiem.]] Następnego dnia, rodzina Smithów wraz z Rickiem jedzą wspólne śniadanie. Zmęczony wydarzeniami z zeszłej nocy, Morty zasypia, co martwi jego matkę Beth. Nastolatek kłamie na temat tego, dlaczego nie spał zbyt dobrze, ale jego siostra Summer sugeruje, że całą noc spędził z dziadkiem. Natychmiast dochodzi do kłótni między Rickiem i Jerrym, ojcem Morty'ego i Summer, który martwi się o to, że jego syn nie przykłada się do nauki przez spędzanie czasu z dziadkiem. Rick zauważa, że szkoła jest zupełnym marnotrawstwem czasu. Naukowiec chwali śniadanie przygotowane przez swoją córkę Beth i odchodzi od stołu. Kobieta rozkleja się i przestaje być zła na ojca, mimo irytacji Jerry'ego. thumb|left|Marzenia senne [[Morty|Morty'ego.]] Później w szkole, pan Goldenfold informuje uczniów o nagłej klasówce z matematyki. Senny i rozmarzony o swojej koleżance Jessice, Morty usypia na egzaminie i przenosi się do snu wypełnionego cyframi i równaniami, który szybko przekształca się w seksualne spotkanie z Jessiką. Dziewczyna zalotnie prosi Morty'ego, aby zabawił się z jej odsłoniętym biustem. Gdy chłopak pieści piersi koleżanki we śnie, okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości nieświadomie robi to samo panu Goldenfoldowi, który mimo wzburzenia całą sytuacją wydaje się czerpać z niej przyjemność. Po lekcji, Morty zostaje zaczepiony przez szkolnego tyrana Franka Palicky'ego, który zaczyna grozi mu nożem. Nagle pojawia się Rick i używając urządzenia mrożącego powstrzymuje chłopaka, po czym przekonuje Morty'ego, by opuścił lekcje i pomógł mu w innym wymiarze. Gdy Rick i Morty odchodzą, na miejsce przychodzi Summer, która nieświadoma tego, iż Frank jest zamrożony, stara się mu zaimponować, ale jego stopa pęka, a on sam przewraca się i roztrzaskuje na drobne kawałki, ku przerażeniu dziewczyny. thumb|[[Jerry składa Beth propozycję dotyczącą Ricka.]] W trakcie swojej przerwy obiadowej, Jerry odwiedza Beth w pracy, gdzie kobieta przeprowadza operację końskiego serca. Mężczyzna zaprasza ją na lunch, jednak kobieta odrzuca propozycję, tłumacząc, iż jest zbyt zajęta pracą, której Jerry nie traktuje poważnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest ona końskim chirurgiem. Mężczyzna dyskretnie sugeruje żonie, że powinni umieścić Ricka w domu dla starców, jednak jego sugestia tylko wzburza Beth, która wyładowuje swoją agresję na towarzyszącym jej pielęgniarzu. thumb|left|[[Rick i Morty wędrują po wymiarze 35-C.]] W alejce, Rick otwiera portal w ścianie za pomocą swojego pistoletu portalowego i wraz ze swoim wnukiem przechodzą na drugą stronę, która prowadzi do kolorowego i bogatego w dziwnie ukształtowane elementy otoczenia świata. Sanchez tłumaczy oniemiałemu Morty'emu, że są w wymiarze 35-C, w którym panuje idealny klimat dla mega drzew, których owoce zawierają mega nasiona potrzebne naukowcowi do badań. Kiedy Morty wyraża swoje zaniepokojenie dziwną i nową sytuacją, Rick stara się go uspokoić, mówiąc, że chłopak musi stawić czoło swoim obawom, bo to definiuje go jako człowieka, ale przemówienie mężczyzny zostaje nagle przerwane przez dziwną pajęczą bestię, która rusza za nimi w pościg. Po ucieczce potworowi, Rick stara się wmówić wnukowi, by napawał się innym światem, tak innym od Ziemi. thumb|[[Beth i Jerry rozmawiają o Ricku.]] Gdy Morty wyrażał swoje obiekcje, Rick przerwał mu i skierował jego uwagę na megadrzewa rosnące na dole stromego zbocza. Nastolatek chciał dowiedzieć się, co jest tak szczególne w meganasionach, że naukowiec chce je zdobyć, jednak mężczyzna odmówił udzielenia odpowiedzi i podarował Morty'emu przyczepne buty, dzięki którym mógł poruszać się po każdej nawierzchni. W trakcie gdy Rick tłumaczył możliwości butów, Morty podszedł do klifu i chcąc zejść z pionowej ściany spadł na sam dół, na co naukowiec komentuje, że najpierw należało włączyć buty. W międzyczasie Beth i Jerry wciąż spierają się o to, czy umieścić Ricka w domu dla starców. Beth jest zaniepokojona, myśląc, że jej mąż chce pozbawić ją jej ojca, który niedawno wrócił do jej życia. Jerry sądzi natomiast, iż naukowiec ma fatalny wpływ na Morty'ego. Rozmowę chwilowo przerywa asystent Beth, Davin. Kobieta tłumaczy mężowi, że ich syn miał kłopoty w szkole na długo przed powrotem Ricka, a fakt, że Morty ma przyjaciela jest dla niej ważniejszy. Rozmowa zostaje ponownie przerwana, jednak tym razem przez telefon od dyrektora Morty'ego, Gienka Waginy, który prosi o spotkanie z rodzicami chłopaka. thumb|left|[[Rick tłumaczy Morty'emu plan przemycenia meganasion.]] W wymiarze 35-C, Morty leży na ziemi z połamanymi obiema nogami. Rick schodzi na dół i poucza wnuka, że powinien włączyć buty przed zejściem z klifu. Morty nie wytrzymuje nacisku dziadka i mówi mu, że skupia się bardziej na meganasionach niż na jego bezpieczeństwie. Rick znika w otwartym portalu, by po chwili wrócić na miejsce z serum, które wstrzykuje Morty'emu. Nastolatek natychmiastowo odzyskuje siły, a jego połamane nogi szybko leczą się. Chłopak używa przyczepnych butów, by wspiąć się na megadrzewo i zerwać megaowoc z meganaisonem, a w tym czasie Rick tłumaczy, że przeniósł się do wymiaru w przyszłości, gdzie medycyna jest na tak zaawansowanym poziomie, iż produkują tam serum na złamane nogi. Naukowiec tłumaczy też, że w wymiarze tym technologia zdołała zatrzymać proces starzenia i spędził on tam tyle czasu, że baterie w pistolecie portalowym się wyczerpały. Gdy Morty panikuje, naukowiec mówi, że muszą przejść przez międzywymiarową odprawę celną, aby wrócić do domu, dlatego też Morty musi przemycić meganasiona przez odprawę w swoim odbycie. Chłopak protestuje, jednak Rick wyjaśnia, że lata przemycania, sprawiły, iż on nie jest już w stanie tego zrobić. thumb|[[Rick wyjaśnia Morty'emu, że nie szanuje Gromflomitów.]] W trakcie spotkania z dyrektorem Waginą, Beth i Jerry dowiadują się, że wciągu dwóch miesięcy Morty był w szkole jedynie przez siedem godzin. Gdy dyrektor informuje ich, że informacje o nieobecności chłopaka przekazano jego dziadkowi, Jerry chwilowo napawa się tym, że miał rację, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę z jakiego powodu się entuzjazmuje. Na korytarzu Beth dostrzega Summer, która opłakuje śmierć Franka. W tym samym czasie, Morty wychodzi z toalety i dołącza do Ricka w kolejce do odprawy. Gdy przychodzi ich kolej dowiadują się, że ochrona złożona z Gromflomitów ma nową maszynę, która „wykrywa to, co ma się w tyłku”. Rick popycha strażników i rozkazuje wnukowi uciekać. Gdy zostają zapędzeni w pozornie ślepą uliczkę, wykorzystują przyczepne buty, by dostać się na wyższy poziom, skąd dostają się do pomieszczenia z portalem. W trakcie gdy Rick wpisuje koordynaty do ich świata, Morty odpiera ataki strażników, strzelając do nich z karabinu, po ówczesnym przekonaniu, iż są to tylko roboty. Szybko okazuje się, że strażnicy są żywymi istotami, jednak Rick zwyczajnie uważa ich za „biurokratów”, których nie szanuje. Wpisawszy współrzędne, naukowiec chwyta swojego wnuka i wskakuje do portalu. thumb|left|[[Rick opowiada wnukowi o przyszłych przygodach, które wspólnie przeżyją.]] W szkolnej stołówce otwiera się portal, z którego wyskakują Rick i Morty. Nastolatek upada tuż przed Jessiką, która wydaje się być pod wrażeniem. Na miejscu pojawiają się Jerry, Beth i dyrektor Wagina, którzy oczekują wyjaśnień. Później, w domu Smithów, Jerry i Beth pakują rzeczy Ricka do vana, zamierzając przenieść go do domu seniora. W trakcie kłótni, Jerry wyjawia, że Morty ma pewnego rodzaju niepełnosprawność i nie powinien opuszczać lekcji. Naukowiec każe wnukowi podać ile wynosi pierwiastek kwadratowy z pi oraz podać treść pierwszego prawa termodynamiki. Ku zdziwieniu Morty'ego i rodziców chłopaka, nastolatek udziela poprawnych odpowiedzi. Sanchez tłumaczy, że wspólne przygody z dziadkiem to najlepszy sposób na naukę i że Morty kiedyś dokona wielkich odkryć. Beth i Jerry dogadują się z Rickiem i są szczęśliwi, że ich syn jest tak inteligentny. Gdy rodzice opuszczają garaż, Rick mówi Morty'emu, że jego super-inteligencja jest tymczasowa i jest wynikiem rozpuszczających się meganasion w jego odbytnicy. Mówi także, że gdy skutki miną chłopak straci większość funkcji motorycznych i mózgowych na siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny. Gdy Morty pada na ziemię w konwulsjach, naukowiec zaczyna opowiadać wnukowi o ich wspólnych, przyszłych przygodach w innych wymiarach, mających trwać setki lat. Obsada Netflix= |-| Comedy Central= Występy Postacie Główni bohaterowie * Rick Sanchez (debiut) * Morty Smith (debiut) * Summer Smith (debiut) * Beth Smith (debiut) * Jerry Smith (debiut) Poboczni bohaterowie * Jessica (debiut) * Pan Goldenfold (debiut) * Gienek Wagina (debiut) * Frank Palicky (debiut; śmierć) * Davin (debiut) * Gromflomici (debiut) ** Glenn (debiut; śmierć) * Przyjaciółka Jessiki (debiut) Lokacje * Dom Smithów (debiut) * Liceum Harry'ego Herpsona (debiut) * Szpital St. Equis (debiut) * Wymiar 35-C (debiut) * Międzywymiarowa odprawa celna (debiut) Śmierci * Frank Palicky został zamrożony przez Ricka, a następnie jego ciało rozpadło się na kawałki. * Wielu Gromflomitów zginęło z rąk Morty'ego, w tym Glenn. * W trakcie strzelaniny z rąk Morty'ego zginęło co najmniej trzech obcych cywili. Transkrypt Cytaty Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Rick wyjawia, że jest ateistą, mówiąc Summer, iż Bóg nie istnieje. * Budynki w wymiarze 35-C są kolorowe, dziwne i bulwiaste, przez co podobne są do budynków przedstawionych w książce dla dzieci „''Kot Prot” autorstwa doktora Seussa. * To jedyny odcinek, który nie posiada epilogu po napisach końcowych. * Okazuje się, że wszystkie wyniki Morty'ego na testach z matematyki wynoszą 10. Błędy * Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Rick opowiada odrętwiałemu Morty'emu o swoich przygodach, drzwi garażowe zamykają się same. Rick i Morty byli jedynymi osobami w garażu i żaden z nich nie nacisnął przycisku na pilocie, aby je zamknąć. Odniesienia kulturowe thumb|Sylwetki postaci na [[Międzywymiarowa odprawa celna|odprawie celnej]] * Jeden z uczniów w klasie pana Goldenfolda nosi koszulkę, na której widoczna jest niebieska głowa Barta Simpsona z serialu „Simpsonowie”. Postać ta pojawia się w następnych odcinkach jako postać w tle. * W początkowej scenie na międzywymiarowej odprawie celnej widoczne są sylwetki różnych postaci. W ujęciu można dostrzec, takie postacie jak: ** Tom Servo, Crow T. Robot i Gypsy z serialu „Mystery Science Theater 3000”, ** Wielki Ptak i Pan Snuffleupagus z serialu „Ulica Sezamkowa”, ** Ksenomorf z serii filmów „Obcy”, ** kosmita z gry „Space Invaders”. * Gdy Morty strzela do cywili w wymiarze 35-C, w tle można usłyszeć niewyraźny krzyk Wilhelma. Oglądalność * Oglądalność w USA w milionach wynosiła 1,10Adult Swim Weekly Ratings Scorecard (December 2–8, 2013)''. Galeria Przypisy }} Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu pierwszego